Alive and Safe
by Lateo
Summary: In a alternate timeline Scott and Logan meets under different circumstanses.
1. Default Chapter

This takes place in the movie universe but the only thing it has in common with the movie is the characters. I have changed everything else.  
As always: English is not my native thong (Yes I know my spelling sucks. Therefor there is no need to tell me).  
I don't own them. Marvels do.   
  
  
Alive and safe.  
  
  
"Long is the way, and hard, that out of hell leads up to light"   
Milton, Paradise lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hell: Day 1  
  
  
The man in the other cell had been unconscious for a long time. He just lay there, in the shadows, like a pile of old rags, not moving, hardly breathing and Scott began to wonder if he was breathing at all or if it was a dead body he saw in front of him.   
  
Once again he tried to call out for Jean and Professor Xavier, Hell for any telepat out there. But he got no response and he wasn't surprised, not really. He and his wife had a special connection, a mental bond that never faded, but he didn't fell it now, that mend, that there was some sort of shielding preventing them from hearing him.   
  
He carefully touched the visor on his head; they had told him that there was a bomb attached to it that would explode if he tried to remove it.   
  
He believed them. They had showed him what kind of men they where.  
  
The body in the other cell moved, scaring the hell out of Scott. So the man wasn't dead after all, He took a large breath that sounded like he had fluid in his lungs and started coughing up blood. The sound made Scott touch his own broken rips. It was pure luck that they hadn't punctured a lung.  
  
The man sounded horrible and not for the first time Scott wondered, why they had brought him here. He had been on a mission to find a young mutant girl, when the military guys ambushed him. When he woke, his own visor was replaced with this new one and when the beatings started, they where careful not to kick or hit him in the head.  
  
He dragged himself closer to the bars of his cell to get a closer look at the man in the other cell. The guy was covered in wounds and scars in different stages of healing. There were traces of dried blood coming from his ears, his eyes and his nose. The sight made Scott want to through up.  
  
Whatever this place was it couldn't be good. He had never been so scared in all of his life.  
  
" If you're into S/M you've come to the right place"  
  
The voice made Scott flinch, which hurt his broken body. He realised it was the man in the other cell that had spoken and he gave him a confused look.   
  
" You're leather suit"   
  
Scott realised that the man mend his leather uniform and he wanted to explain to the man, that he was a member of X-Men, one of the good guys, by some refereed to as a hero. But all he could do was stare at the shell of a man in front of him and even though he had the sentence in his head his mouth would not form it.   
  
The man looked at him and seemed to understand how he felt, because he told him to rest. They could talk later. And so Scott rested.  
  
He awoke in darkness and for one happy moment he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered and with a moan he got up.  
  
The man in the other cell watched him until Scott broke the silence.  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
" Some kind of military complex. They got me outside Laughlin City 2 weeks ago and I woke up here."  
  
" What do they want with us?"  
  
" The fucking "Doctors" call it research of the mutant genes. I call it seeing how much torture they can inflict before you die"  
  
" Experimenting with mutants. Its been seen before"  
  
"Yeah" the man almost growled.  
  
"My name is Scott Summers"  
  
"Logan"  
  
"What's your gift?"  
  
"My Gift?"  
  
"Your power"  
  
" I have very strong senses, I have a healingfactor and then there is these" With a *snikt* three claws appeared from Logan´s knuckles.  
  
Scott stared at them, they were coated in some kind of metal he pointed at them and asked:  
  
"Did they do that to you?"  
  
" I woke up 15 years ago in the snow. I can't remember much before that, other then my name. I have dreams of people operating on me. But that's about all I know. "  
  
" God!"  
  
"Not God. Doctors."  
  
For the first time Scott noticed that some of the scars and wounds on Logans body was faded. Only the dried traces of blood revealed where they had been.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review the story. More chapters are on the way. 


	2. Hell: Day Five - Fourteen.

This takes place in the movie universe but the only thing it has in common with the movie is the characters. I have changed everything else.  
As always: English is not my native thong (Yes I know my spelling sucks. Therefor there is no need to tell me).  
I don't own them. Marvels do.   
  
  
  
  
Hell: Day 5  
  
  
*Punch*  
  
*Pain*  
  
*Punch*  
  
*Pain*  
  
Scott Summers had had many plans for his future: Having children with Jean, being a good leader for the X-Men, one day taking over after Xavier, perhaps even living to se the day where humans and mutants could live in harmony.  
  
He had never imagined himself hanging from the ceiling, while solders were beating the hell out of him.   
  
*Punch*  
  
*Pain*  
  
Darkness.  
  
*Shock*  
  
The bucket of cold water brought him back to reality.   
  
*Punch*  
  
*Pain*  
  
It was odd how quick one adapted to the pain. This wasn't near as bad as the whip. And he knows that somewhere behind the long corridors, Logan was having his healingfactor tested.   
  
  
  
Hell: Day 7  
  
  
Seven days.  
He had been there seven days and now he realised that Logan was right, they weren't doing this to them because they wanted to make medical experiments. They were having fun. Yesterday they broke his fingers one by one. Not once did they ask him any question or gave him any idea of what they wanted from him. They where having fun.  
  
" Scotty are you ok?"  
  
" Tell me a story Logan"  
  
"Hmmm…Have I told you that I know Japanese?"  
  
"No, where did you pick that up?"  
  
" I don't know, can't remember. But I am with this stripper, right; who calls herself Candy Glow and we're getting it on and she started screaming my name Logan-san! Logan-san! Harder! Faster! And suddenly I realise that she's saying the words in a foreign language and that I understand them."  
  
" Did you tell her?"  
  
" No. I didn't pick her for her conversation if you know what I mean"  
  
" You really have a thing for strippers don't you?"  
  
" Yeah. When we get out of here. The two of us are going to go have us some boilermakers, some cigars and some strippers"  
  
" I don't think my wife would like that"  
  
" Well then I will fuck a extra stripper just for you"  
  
" That's you. Always thinking of others."  
  
" That's just the kind of guy I am"  
  
  
Hell: Day 14  
  
"Wake up Logan! You're having another nightmare!"  
  
*Snikt*  
  
"Shit! We're still in this shithole huh Scotty".  
" Yeah, what I wouldn't give to be able to go home. Logan I have been thinking, when we get out of here would you like to come back to Xaviers with me?"  
  
"I think we should just stick to being friends"  
  
" Very funny smartass, I'm being serious"   
  
"We´ll se"  
  
" Is that Loganish for fuck you Scott"  
  
"We´ll se"  
  
  
  
Hell: Day 17  
  
  
He now understands Logan's reaction, back when he called his power a gift. There were limits to what they could do to Scott as long as they wanted to keep him alive. But Logan has metal bones and a healingfactor. Logan can recover from everything as long as they don't cut his head of. Logan can survive having gasoline pored over him and being set on fire.   
  
He knows that the smell of burned flesh will always be with him.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please review it. There is more on the way.  



	3. Rescue

Rescue: Day 19  
  
*Boom*  
  
*Bang*  
  
"There are some cells down here Jean!"  
  
"We have to find him Storm! The informant said that this was where they kept him"  
  
He must be having another fever fantasy he could swear that that's Jean standing there. But she's crying and all his fantasies have been of a safe happy Jean, he doesn't like this one.   
  
This is some fantasy he can smell the leather in her suit and the clean air as they bring him on to the blackbird. He can se fantasy Ororo flying the plane and he actually fell the pain as fantasy Jean cleans he's wounds.   
  
"This is some dream" he tells her as she gives him an injection.  
  
*Blackness*  
  
  
Infirmary: Day 21  
  
When he awakes he is in the infirmary, his body and hair have been washed for the first time in 19 days and his wounds are bandaged. He fells like he's wrapped up like a mummy and he's properly right. They were not kind to his body at that place.  
  
He tries to sit up but it hurts too much, he makes a sound and she is immediately by his side.   
  
His beauty.   
  
Jean.  
  
" Don't try to sit up my, love. Your wounds are healing"  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Yes love, you're safe at home," she cries.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you to"  
  
I was so afraid we wouldn't find you in time"  
  
"The visor there's a bomb on…"  
  
"Don't worry we managed to remove it"  
  
"How's Logan?"  
  
"Logan? There where no other prisoners there Scott"  
  
" That must mean he died after all, even with his healingfactor"  
  
He closes his eyes and thinks of what a strange place this world is, he always thought that if one of them were to die it would be him and not Logan. Not Logan who could endure anything and still laugh in the guards faces, not Logan who didn't even have the sanctuary of sleep because of the old and new nightmares. Not Logan.  
  
For a while they just hold each other, sharing their sorrow and relief.  
  
  
Infirmary: Day 27  
  
Many of the younger students have drawn drawings for him. On them are awkward messages like: Get well soon Mr.Summers and we miss you Mr.Summers.  
  
They made him cry when he saw large number of drawings and notes. He's very emotional right now Jean is the only one he can stand to se  
  
  
  
Alive and safe: 1 month and 15 days.  
  
He fells the kids talk behind his back. All they know is that he was held prisoner for almost a month and that when he returned he had to stay in the infirmary for a long time. They don't know all that happened but the scars on the back of his neck and his hands tell them it was something bad. It only confirms what some of them know and some are only just now realising; It's a hard world for mutants.  
  
The whispering and the talking is their way of dealing with it, he turns from the blackboard, put his teacher voice on and tells them about Shakespeare.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review it. More parts are on the way. 


	4. The Mall

5 Years Later.  
  
He was a patient man, but being stuck in a car with Remy and Jubilee was getting to him. The girl talked constantly and Remy always talked about himself in third person. Remy wanna this and Remy gonna that. It was getting on his nerves. It didn't help that they, obvious to everyone but themselves, had a huge crush on each other.   
  
"Mr.Suuuummers!" God, that girl has a high pitched voice.  
  
"Mr. Summers, Remy is touching me!"  
  
"Remy would never do that. Remy have taste!"  
  
"Why you little…!" She squealed.   
  
"SHUT UP! Look would you two please try to be quiet and act your age" They look at him with big eyes it is not often that he yells.  
  
They remain silent for almost 12 minutes. A personal record for Jubilee he knows. Then, to his relief, they arrive at the mall.  
  
Remy only needs new shoes and Jubilee just came along for the ride. But this is a mall and shopping is Jubilees religion so Scott cleared his calendar for the day.   
  
"Can I trust the two of you to act like young adults if I send you shopping by your self? I will be right here having some coffee"  
  
After assuring him that the thought of them getting in trouble is ridiculous. He watch them run of in different directions. He figures he has half an hour before Jubilee decides she needs more money or Remy hits on the wrong girl and gets in a fight.   
Jubilee.  
  
"Thank God he decided he needed coffee, Remy. Could you imagine having him tagging along? We would like look like total dorks having to be monitored like we're babies."  
  
"You are a baby"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
" You wish."  
  
"Why do you always have to be such a total pig"   
  
" Well, I know when I'm not wanted I go get my shoes and you can't come"  
  
"Like I wanna be around you." Jubilee knew that the real reason she couldn't come was that he was going to shoplift and didn't want to get her in trouble but being A STUPID GUY he couldn't just say it like it is. Damn he was cute.  
  
Speaking of cute, who was that guy? She looked at the tall muscular man by the store. He wore a worn leather jacket and jeans that stuck to his ass in a way, that made her wish, Kitty were there, so they could erupt in girlish giggles together. As he turned around she noticed that his T-shirt dressed chest was also a thing to be admired. He was a Male God.   
  
He had a bored expression on his face, which properly mend that he like most men had been dragged here against his will. Not that he seemed like a guy, one could force to do anything he didn't want to do. Something in the way he carried himself told her he didn't get those muscles from weight lifting.   
  
Like he sensed her looking he lifted his head and looked at her. She decided to pretend like she was just going to the store so she put on what she hoped looked like a "I'm just looking at the store -Not your ass" face and hurried by him. He was even better looking up close.   
  
Inside the store they had a sale and she forgot about the male God, when she saw all the great stuff they had. It was still early in the day and the only other customer was a young woman with a white streak in her hair. She was looking at gloves and if Male God was her property, then perhaps Jubilee should buy some too, maybe that would get Remy to notice her.  
  
She went to the pile of gloves and started looking. The loud tapping on the window startled her, it was Male God and he looked annoyed, it was obvious that he wanted his girlfriend to hurry up and finish her shopping.  
  
The young woman just shuck her head at him with a smile and when she noticed Jubilee looking she said:   
  
"My boyfriend just don't get that proper shopping takes time."  
  
"Yeah, I came here with to guys and…" Jubilee was interrupted when two guys in Friends of Humanity T-Shits entered the store. She recognised them from a fight she and Remy had had with them. They recognised her too.  
  
"Look Lance that's the mutie bitch from the fight in New York."  
  
"And she doesn't have her little friend here now."  
  
"Leave her alone!" The young woman said.  
  
"Mind your own business mutie lover! Or perhaps your a mutant too" He said and looked at the white strike in the young woman's hair.   
  
The woman's posture changed and it was obvious she was going to attack them.  
  
*SNIKT*  
  
Jubilee couldn't believe it, Male God was standing behind the two guys and he just shot claws out of his hands.  
  
"You punks have exactly 10 seconds to get out of here before I gut you!"  
  
They didn't need to be told twice. The look in his eyes wasn't angry; Not really, it was more of a "I hope your stupid enough to stay, so I can have me some fun look." They ran from the store. Jubilee took a breath of relief.  
  
"LOGAN! Those were mine." The woman said.  
  
"Yeah baby but we don't need the attention and you shouldn't be fighting in your condition"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"I love you too," He said with a smile.  
  
"I think we all better get out of here before they return with mall security, none of us need that."He took his girlfriends hand and they and Jubilee left in different directions.  
  
She was so surprised by the whole situation that she forgot to thank them.  
  
Mr.Summers and Remy was waiting at the cafe and they left right away when she told them about the FOH looking for her.  
  
In the car they asked her to tell what had happened and she told them about how she was in the store when they recognised her…  
  
"…And then her boyfriend came in and like CLAWS came out of his HANDS and they left and his girlfriend was LIKE all, shit no fight, how boring, and…"  
  
"Claws!" Mr.Summers said and almost crashed the car.  
  
"What do you mean claws Jubilee." They could see that he had become all tense.  
  
"Well – Not claws really but more like knives coming out of his knuckles. Why are you so tense Mr.Summers?"   
  
"I'm not tense" he said and they could see he tried to sound relaxed, but he had been their teacher for years and they knew, that was not his relaxed tone of voice.  
  
" I just knew someone with that mutation once"  
  
"Well this guy didn't look like someone you would be friends with, Mr. Summers. He had this hole –I want to kick your butts and impregnate your women before breakfast –look going on."  
  
"Well perhaps your right, Jubilee. Besides the man I knew is dead now." He said and sounded sad.   
  
Jubilee couldn't resist. She had to ask, " How did your friend die Mr.Summers?"  
  
"My friend could heal very fast, that was part of his mutation. Some so called doctors wanted to know what his limit was and they found it" The hate in his voice was unlike anything, they had ever heard him express.   
  
"But how…"   
  
"You don't want to know what they did and I don't want to remember it." He snapped at her.  
  
"Sorry Mr.Summers"   
  
"No, I'm sorry Jubilee, I didn't mean to snap at you. Its only natural that you are curious."  
  
For the second time in a day Jubilee broke a personal record. She didn't talk for almost 20 minutes.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. More is on the way.  
  



	5. The Motel

I got a lot of nice reviews Thank you so much. This story started because everyone is always making Scott into a wimp or bad guy because he don't like Logan in the movie. But in the movie Logan doesn't exactly make a good first expression either, so I thought; here is two guys who are very different at a first look but both have a sense of honour (Logan towards Rogue, Scott towards the children at the mansion).  
What if they meet under some circumstances that would force them to get to know each other, like being captured together. I started writing and suddenly I had four chapters and am no way near the end off the story.   
In this universe Rogue is 22, Remy and Jubilee are 16-17. I wrote in the mall chapter that Rogue has a white streak in her hair, I realised that was a mistake because she hasn't been in Magnetos machine. So lets just say that it's from her hard life or her hair is bleached or something.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The Motel.  
  
He lay on the bed in the small motel room and caressed her stomach gently, only a small bump revealed that she was pregnant. The thought of her being pregnant was still new, they hadn't planned for it, not with the kind of life they led, but when they had discover it they didn't need to talk about it much. None of them had ever dared hope for a child.  
  
He felt her caressing his face and put it against her stomach so he could hear the tiny heartbeat under her louder one. Alive – they where all alive and safe. Her hand rested on his head and he, not for the first time, wondered over the miracle her love for him was. She had never been afraid of him and it wasn't because she had him in her head, she hadn't been afraid the first time they meet either.   
  
He felt her hand tracing his cheek and gave it a soft kiss. She held him and he held her and calmed by each other's presence they fell asleep.   
  
  
Rogue.  
  
  
When she woke up she felt Logan´s arms around her and just lay there enjoying his warmth and the felling of his naked skin against her body. She had never dared hope to be able to control her power but now it was a matter of choosing to turn it on, and she had no intention of using it unless it was a matter of life and death.  
  
She wanted to lay there forever but then the child in her belly reminded her of its presence and she ran to the bathroom, to throw up. She could hear that Logan was awake too now. But she had her head in the toilet bowl and didn't really care about anything else then her nausea right now. She finished throwing up and brushed her teeth.   
  
  
Life worked in mysterious ways she thought; who would have thought you could met your soul mate in a fight bar in Canada.  
  
She had been eighteen and so lonely, it was like a physical pain. A runaway on her tenth month away from home, when she thought of home it was like thinking of a different girl that didn't exist anymore. A sister you liked but couldn't relate to because of her innocence. She had lost that innocence on the road.   
  
She was in the bar looking for money, either to steal some or get a guy willing to pay for a blowjob. But didn't find any, the bartender had kept an eye on her the moment she entered, so she had to settle for a glass of water and being dry and inside.  
  
The guy in the cage was called Wolverine and he had won all the fights that night, he came to the bar to get his money and from the look he shot her she could tell he was interested in her. Nothing new there, if they weren't trying to fuck her they were trying to save her.   
  
He noticed she only drank water and asked her if she wanted to go get some coffee, and she surprised herself by saying yes. So she found herself in a small diner drinking coffee and talking with him. It was their fist date.  
  
She got a ride with him and they had just kept going from there until she realised that she wasn't lonely anymore, she loved him.  
  
What were the odds for two mutants with deadly mutations and a huge age difference meting in the same bar?  
  
Properly huge.   
  
He was never going to be the perfect gentleman; he was jaded, brash, arrogant, loved to fight and drink. But underneath that Adamantium laced skeleton he was a big softy. She was the only one who got to see that side of him. Besides, when you been to hell, its no surprise if you come out burned hard from the fire.  
  
  
She rinsed out the toothpaste from her mouth and went back into the motel-room; Logan was sitting on the bed he had put on clean close and a shirt. And that told her how nervous he really was, they were going to a place called Xavier´s School for the Gifted to show their respect to a woman named Jean Summers who was the widow of the man Logan had been held captured with.   
  
It was a bit late, because Logan had escaped five years ago. But after the guards had told him of Scott's dead and he had used the anger to get free, he had been seriously fucked up in mind and body. Even with a heallingfactor it takes some time to recover from third degree burns over 90% of your body. He didn't talk about it much but she knew he had spent the first time in freedom rolling his burned skin in the snow. But now they were near the school and even though it was late then better late then never.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Pleeeease review. There is more on the way  



	6. Ghosts from the past.

Finally the reunion. This story has mutated on me and I don't know how to end it, but I have to keep going or people will hurt me. It helps that all the reviews have been so good, one person even went to the comment room I write in to tell me, So I feel pretty damn good right now.   
  
  
  
Ghosts from the past.  
  
  
Scott was always in a dilemma when it came to their annual pool party. Should or shouldn't he wear a T-shirt to cover up the scars on his body. Jean said that he shouldn't try to hide them, that it would take the drama out of it if they were just honest about it. He wasn't so certain, but it was a hell of a lot nicer being able to enjoy the sun without a T-shirt so he gave in.  
  
"Jubes look at Mr. Summers!"  
  
"No thank you very much, I am not tjekking out my English teacher Kitty"  
  
"Jubes!" Kitty said and turned Jubilee's head in the right direction "LOOK!"  
  
He had his back to them and it was covered in scar tissue. They knew he had scars on his neck but they didn't know that those scars continued all the way down his back.  
  
"Gosh! I heard the rumours but…" Jubilee said.  
  
"Daria, you don't know her because she left for college the year before you got her, She said that he disappeared for a month and when he came back he spent a month in the infirmary" Kitty said.  
  
They looked at him and wondered what could have caused such horrible scars.  
  
Scott felt the girls staring at him and could guess what they were talking about. The right thing to do would be to explain how he had got them. But he didn't like talking about it.  
  
He didn't like thinking about it.  
  
Suddenly the sunlight was less bright and the children's laughter disappeared and all he could smell was burned flesh and it wasn't from the burgers on the grill. It was from Logan and he was dying. He was dying and there was nothing Scott could do but watch…  
  
"Honey" He was brought back to reality by Jean's soft hands on his face "Honey…lets go inside"  
  
She had sensed his thoughts and they went to the cool, clean kitchen and had a soda while she held his hand.   
  
"Mrs. Summers there's some people here to see you" Remy said. She looked up annoyed over the interruption. Behind Remy were a man and a woman, looking very serious. The man opened his mouth to say something and then he saw Scott sitting next to her.  
  
He moved so fast that she couldn't believe her eyes and then Scott was hugging him and they both looked like they wanted to cry. Jean exchanged confused looks with the other woman and Remy just stood there with an open mouth, starring.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"I thought you were dead!" they both said at once and let go of each other.  
  
"I came to see your widow, you know, to pay my respect" Logan said, then he turned to Rogue and said "Darling this is Scott, he isn't dead!"  
  
"No, I can see that. Hi Scott I am Rogue"  
  
"Hi Rogue, This is Jean my wife…Remy would you please leave us alone" Remy left to spread the word.  
  
They all sat down at the kitchen table and told their stories of pain and survival.   
  
"…And then after they brought me to the new place, they thought I was dying and left me alone with only one guard, so I killed the bastard and got out." Logan said.  
  
"How did you kill him." Scott said with venom in his voice.  
  
"Well, I was hurting bad so I just broke his neck. But I am still hoping to one day run into one of the fuckers and get creative."   
  
"You and me both, Buddy"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They were silent for a while and then Scott and Logan decided to visit a bar, they didn't say it but they obviously wanted to go alone so Rogue and Jean let them.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
Please review and don't worry I will add more chapters to the story.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Happy

This story refuses to die. I have never written such a long story before and I want to end it but Scott and Logan insists that I continue. What can a girl do? Their hot and have mutant powers.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Happy.  
  
  
He sat on the bed with a thump and started removing his muddy booths, it was raining outside and the sound of millions of drops of water was nice to listen to. He removed his jacket and shirt and lay down next to her, the bed was warm from her body and it felt so safe lying there under the covers.  
  
He pulled her sleeping form closer and placed his hand just below her left breast. He felt the back of her head against his chest and fell asleep. All that he cared about was next to him and safe.  
  
They woke up at the same time and she turned so they could look in each other's eyes. It was their morning ritual to just lay there looking at each other. She lifted here hand and gently caressed his face like she couldn't believe he was really there. Slowly they awoke.  
  
Finding Logan alive had brought back the horrors of the month Scott was missing and Jean, not for the first time, thought about how lucky she was that Scott was alive and hers. She didn't want to get up but she had classes to teach.   
  
Scott was happy, he had talked to Logan about staying at the mansion and Logan had agreed. He and his wife Rogue were expecting a baby and the expression on Logan´s face when he told Scott – Like he was announcing the Second Coming of Christ – had made him laugh.  
  
It was strange how quick they had picked up the old friendship, after all it had been a friendship formed under extreme circumstances and it had been five years since he last saw Logan. But last night at the bar it was like no time had passed at all. They had had some serious male bonding and to Scott who besides the Professor was the only adult male in the mansion, that was a welcome change.  
  
Logan felt like the happiest man in the world. He had the woman he loved by his side, a baby on the way and now he had found an old friend and link to the past. Because of his amnesia, memories were very precious to him and Rogue who knew that, always made sure to put her camera to good use. On their first anniversary, her gift for him had been a photo album filled with pictures taken during the year.   
  
She was very talented, he thought she didn't just take your regular "smile to the camera" pictures. There was pictures from fight bars, him sleeping, even one of herself when she was on the road before she met him. It was hard to believe that the Rogue, who was in the bathroom right now with morning sickness, was the same girl on that five-year-old photo.  
  
They had booth changed a lot, he had stopped fighting anyone that looked at him funny and she had stopped taking a knife with her everywhere she went. Grocery shopping would never be the same.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Pleassssssse review it. 


	8. Isabel

  
At long last, the final chapter! I now have a Beta reader (Thanks Dehaev) and she has corrected this chapter for me, Its stil my own bad spelling in the other ones. Please review it; What sucked? What worked?   
  
Isabel.  
  
  
Eight Months Later.  
  
  
  
Scott watched Logan as he sat on the porch. In his arms he had his daughter, Isabel, who was now two months old. It was a cold night so he had wrapped her in a pink baby blanket, and because he sat down, it covered most of him, too.  
  
  
" Mr. Pretty-in-pink."  
  
  
"Hey, Scotty."  
  
  
Scott sat down next to him, pulled the blanket back a bit and looked at the tiny face. The baby was dreaming and her small lips were making motions as if she was nursing. It had fascinated Scott that she dreamt. It is such a cliche when you see a new baby and marvel over the tiny fingers and toes, but it is a miracle to see this little person in miniature and know we were all once that innocent. Jean was now six months pregnant and she and Scott looked at Isabel as an example of what they had in store. They tried very hard not to be annoying, but they knew they were.  
  
  
For a while, they both just sat there in the dark and watched her.  
  
  
"You know, Scott, when I sit here with my child in my arms and my wife inside... Its hard to believe I am the same man who spent fifteen years alone moving from place to place--never planning ahead." Logan said.  
  
  
"We have all changed. Sometimes I wonder what kind of man I would be today if those bastards hadn't caught me. I wonder if that man would be someone I would like."Scott said.  
  
  
"If the old me had met the old you under different circumstances I would have probably managed to piss you off somehow. I would have hit on Jeannie or stolen your bike or something." Logan half smiled.  
  
  
Scott laughed at the thought. "And I would have done something stupid like telling you to stay away from my girl!"   
  
  
They both laughed and talked until the little girl woke up and Logan's sensitive sense of smell told him someone needed to have their diaper changed.   
  
  
  
The End.   
  
  
  
Don´t forget to review it :) 


End file.
